headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Grant Ward
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Agent Grant Ward | continuity = Marvel Cinematic Universe Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = S.H.I.E.L.D. mobile command center | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Pilot" | final appearance = | actor = Brett Dalton Austin Lyon Trenton Rogers Actor Trenton Rogers played young Grant Ward in "The Well". }} Grant Ward is a fictional spy and one of the main characters on the ABC television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He was played by actor Brett Dalton. Biography Grant Ward worked as a double agent for S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as a subversive organization within its ranks known as HYDRA. He was trained by John Garrett and served with him on many missions. As a deep cover operative, Ward was assigned to become part of a special S.H.I.E.L.D. task force that was put together by Melinda May. In addition to investigating threats of an unconventional, and occasionally extraterrestrial nature, Ward was also present to monitor the actions of the group's leader, Special Agent Phil Coulson. Due to the bizarre circumstances that led to Coulson being literally brought back from the dead, Ward was there to serve as an executioner should Coulson suffer any violent side-effects from the process. During his time with S.H.I.E.L.D., Ward became the supervising officer to a civilian consultant named Skye. Of anyone in the group, Skye was the only one who actually touched something deep inside of Ward. Despite this however, his true loyalty was, and had always been to his S.O., John Garrett. One of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s continuing missions was to investigate a mysterious entity known as the Clairvoyant. This individual, seemingly possessing precognitive abilities, was manipulating the actions of former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and had a vested interest in the Centipede Program, which was responsible for churning out super-powered individuals. The Clairvoyant also had a vested interest in learning the process by which Coulson was resurrected following a fatal injury by Loki during the Battle of New York. S.H.I.E.L.D. believed that they had discovered the identity of the Clairvoyant, who was a quadriplegic inmate named Thomas Nash. Despite all evidence identifying Nash as the Clairvoyant, there was still some measure of doubt. Before they could confirm what Nash truly knew, Ward shot him dead. His reasoning was that he had been emotionally overwhelmed by a recent injury perpetuated against Skye by one of Nash's associates, Ian Quinn. In truth, Ward knew who the Clairvoyant was the entire time. It was John Garrett. When HYDRA eventually revealed their presence within S.H.I.E.L.D. following the destruction of the Triskelion, Grant Ward continued reporting to John Garrett. When S.H.I.E.L.D. deputy director Victoria Hand and her team captured Garrett, Ward rescued him, killing two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents as well as Hand in the process. He helped Garrett escape and the two went to a safe house in Cuba. With S.H.I.E.L.D. now being compromised, the United States military apparatus didn't know what to do or who to trust. Agent Coulson's team knew that the military would try to sanction them, but without any means of contacting director Nick Fury, (who was presumed dead at the time), Coulson and his team had to go off the grid. Ward caught up with them at a top-secret safe house in Canada, which was manned by a single agent, Eric Koenig. When Koenig began to suspect Ward of being a traitor, Grant strangled him to death and left his body tucked away in the ceiling of a utility room. Skills * Firearms * Counter-intelligence * Espionage * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Notes & Trivia * * is a character who is unique to the continuity of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. television series and was not based on a previously existing Marvel Comics character. * Playing the role of Grant Ward is actor Brett Dalton's first recurring role in a television series. See also External Links * * * * * Grant Ward at the Marvel Movies Wiki * References ---- Category:S.H.I.E.L.D./Members Category:HYDRA/Members Category:Firearms Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Espionage Category:Counter-intelligence Category:Austin Lyon Category:Brett Dalton